


My Love

by WastingMyLife34559321



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Don't Read This, F/M, go away, shitpost, this is a shitpost i made as a joke please leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingMyLife34559321/pseuds/WastingMyLife34559321
Summary: dont read this this is a shitpost for my friends i made because of a joke we made
Relationships: Nezzy/Minecraft hoe, Nezzy/ZenZen





	My Love

Nezzy wanted to be with him so badly.

But she couldn't, she had a husband.

Oh, but his beautiful chiseled diamond end... who wouldn't want to be with him?

But Nezzy couldn't. She **_wouldn't_**

ZenZen would not be happy with her.

She talked to her friends Suna and K, but they told her not to do it.

But she did it anyways.

"Minecraft hoe-senpai..."

"Yes, Nezzy-chan?"  
"I-I love you!" Nezzy said as she burst in tears.

Minecraft hoe was shocked. "But... don't you have a husband? I cannot ruin this marriage for you."

"But Minecraft hoe-senpai... I love you so much."

"I'm sorry, Nezzy-chan." He walked away silently.

Nezzy almost cried every time she saw ZenZen. He asked Suna and K what happened, but they didn't want to ruin Nezzy's life.

After that, the times got worse.


End file.
